


The Balmera Coffee Shop

by vltrntrsh1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vltrntrsh1/pseuds/vltrntrsh1
Summary: Both Lance and Keith have crushes on the other, and the common factor in their life, Pidge, will bring them together.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Thought some differentiating thought symbols would help. so  
> This is my first fic ever so good luck trying to get through it.
> 
> (Keith’s thoughts)  
> [Pidge’s thoughts]  
> {Lance’s thoughts}  
> :Shiro’s thoughts:  
> Context type

“Oh, come on, Keith. I just want you to meet him.”  
“No, Pidge. He sounds like an asshole.”  
“Well, he kinda is.”

(Ugh, why won’t she just leave me alone. I don’t want to meet this asshole. Especially not at his work. A barista? Really? What kind of an asshole works as a barista.)

Pidge didn’t give a shit about what Keith wanted, so she grabbed him by his mullet and dragged him to the door. Keith was screaming for her to stop but she didn’t care. She let go of the mullet and started pummeling him, in an attempt to get him into the elevator.

Keith, not moving said, “Really? Hitting me? You’re the size of a walnut.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
She decided it would be fair if she were to hit him in the groin. When he doubled over in pain she grabbed his ear and whispered, “Get in the elevator, Keith.”  
Keith grudgingly got into the elevator to try and avoid another elbow to his crotch.

[Fucking finally. Why doesn’t he wanna meet lance. They’re both so oblivious. They’ve been right under each other’s nose this entire time. I’m so sick of Lance talking about a certain stranger with a mullet from afar. Keith doesn’t even realize his favorite cuban barista is Lance.]

“Pidge! Sorry to interrupt you from your daydream but i have no idea where I’m going so if you want me to go you need to wake up.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m up shut your cakehole”  
“So?”  
“What?”  
“Where am I going Pidge?!”  
“Oh yeah, umm take a left out of the garage and keep going till you see The Balmera coffee shop. It looks like someone went through a bad witchy faze with all the crystals.”  
“Lemme guess, Lance did the interior design?”  
“Yeah, he got some help from the manager, Shay though.”

(Keith couldn’t shake the feeling that he had heard of this place before. It sounded really familiar. Also the crystals, there’s no other place in town like that. He was 99% sure he was going to the cafe that he always stared at from the inside of the flower shop across the street. Allura never really liked me sitting at the only table all day. )

…

“Hello, Lance!”  
“Oh, hi, Coran! The usual?”  
“Actually, no thank you! I want to try something new today!”  
“Really? Are you sure you don’t want the normal large black coffee?”  
“Yes! Now, what are your recommendations?”  
“Well, I usually go with a vanilla iced coffee with whole milk and 4 shots of espresso, but that might be a bit much so why don’t you go with a regular iced coffee with milk.”  
“Yes, I uh, think i’ll take the second thing you said.”  
“Alright, I’ll work on it.” said Lance putting down his spray bottle and walking over to the register.  
“One iced coffee with milk.”, mumbled lance to himself.

…  
“Um, I really don’t wanna go in there”  
“Oh, come on Keith, we’re already here”  
“No. Absolutely not.”  
“WHY?”  
“Because my crush works in there”  
“Oh, the cuban barista.” She added a cheeky eyebrow raise or two.  
“STOP”  
“Just get out of the car Keith”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“I’ll hit you in the nuts again”  
“UUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH”  
Keith started to step out of the car and walk towards the coffee shop. He was blushing so hard, his face was starting to hurt.  
(Shit! I can’t go near the coffee shop. What if the barista notices me. I love looking at him from afar, the way he moves around the cafe with such skill as if he’s lived there his entire life. It’s almost mesmerizing the way he moves his hips to avoid the corners of the tables.)

“KEITH!”  
“What?”  
“You ready to go in?”  
“Oh. yeah I guess”

Pidge grabs his wrist to drag him to the counter, to order his coffee. Lance shuffles to the register, when he hears the telltale cackle of Pidge. He whips his head up only to be blinded by the sight of the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. His pores were another story though.

Keith was mortified that Lance, Pidge’s friend was the hot barista. He was actually talking to him. He couldn’t help but blush even harder when he realized Lance was looking at him.

“Who’s this, Pidge”  
“I think he can introduce himself”  
Keith choked out a simple, “Keith.”  
“Well h-hi Keith what can I get you?”  
“ A small black coffee will be fine please.”  
“Black? Are you sure hes 21 Pidge? Coran has better tastes in drinks today.”  
“Yeah, Keith isn’t the most exciting person you’ll meet.”  
“Hey, i can be very exciting.”  
“ Keith the last time you went to a party we were 13 and it was matt’s birthday party, which you only went to because it was at your own house.”  
“Whatever”  
“Here’s your coffee, Keith.”  
“Thanks.”

Keith and Pidge walked away and sat at the corner table that lance liked to sit at to watch the handsome stranger across the street. Lance glanced over to the flower shop and realized he wasn’t there. He looked at Keith again and had an all too sudden realization.  
Keith was the handsome stranger from across the street.  
What was Lance going to do? Pretend to not know he’s ever seen Keith before, of course.


	2. The Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected circumstances lead to a jacket switch. A jacket switch will start everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is twice the length. I see that this is gonna be a kinda short fic.

Pidge was walking into her dorm room that she shared with Hunk, when Keith came running up to her completely out of breath.  
“Can.. I… Come in?”, Keith said breathless.  
“Sure.”

They walked into Pidge’s dorm room, and saw hunk asleep laying with shay cuddling. Keith thought it was strange that shay, a very petite girl, was the big spoon and Hunk was curled up in her arms. He may have thought it was strange but he also found it relaxing to see that true love could be possible. It gave him a little bit of hope.

“Should we be in here? Should we go to the study room, down the hall?”  
“Yeah, probably. I don’t wanna wake him. He’s so peaceful when he sleeps. Just let me grab something first.”  
“Ok, I’ll wait outside.”

Keith went out into the hall to wait for Pidge when he heard a scream from down the hall. A very cuban scream. He only knew one cuban person. Lance. 

“MIERDA!”  
“Hi, Lance.”  
“Keith.”  
“Whatcha doing here?”  
“I should probably be asking you that.” Lance said with sarcasm in his voice.

Pidge walks out of her room with a very sly smirk on her face. Both Lance and Keith know that look. Nothing good is about to happen.

“Why are you smiling?” Lance and Keith ask in unison.  
“No reason.”

Lance nor Keith really believed her, but there was nothing they could do. They both follow after Pidge down the hall to the study room. They sit down on the couch and spread out. Lance on the left, then Pidge, then Keith. 

“What did you want to talk about Keith?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing. Just nevermind.”  
“Ok. “

Lance looks bored and pulls out his phone, presumably to tumblr to look at Leakira art from this show ‘Five Lions’ .Pidge pulls out her computer and starts working on an assignment. Keith is left at the end of the couch wondering what to do. He starts to pull out his phone when a pair of brown toes hit his thighs and start to wriggle. 

“What the fuck!”  
“What?” Lance responds.  
“Why are there nasty feet on my lap?”  
“My legs are very long and I wanted to lay down and stretch out.”

Pidge made a noise that didn't sound quite human cutting off the quick banter between Lance and Keith.  
“I hate this assignment. It’s a composition class, why are we making a slideshow?”  
“Does the almighty Pidge Holt actually need my help?” Keith asked with a sly tone.  
“No.I'm just not gonna have fun doing a simple assignment.”  
“Of course.”

Keith notices the feet go limp, when he starts to hear some monstrous snoring coming from the other side of the couch. He was looking at lance. He didn’t realize but he had a stupid grin on his face. 

(How can he be so cute like this. He’s so peaceful like this. I don’t wanna move. I might wake him up.)  
Keith was admiring the beautiful ocean blue eyes, lined with the gentlest of eyelashes all put together with wonderful tan skin that was so perfect. He realized he really liked this guy. 

“Keith, you’ve been staring a little too long.”  
“What? Oh.”

“Let’s just sleep here.”  
“Fine with me.”  
Keith leaned his head back and fantasized about being in a relationship with lance. He thought of kissing him. Of holding his hand walking to class or to the coffee shop. He fell asleep with those thought in his head. Thoughts of pure happiness. He dreamt of those things. He had never been full of such joy.

…

Lance woke up to being snuggled against Keith and pidge snickering with her phone out from the other side of the room. Turns out. Pidge wiggled out, Keith fell onto lance and Lance grabbed onto Keith. They somehow ended up both laying on the couch, Keith holding lance and lance holding onto keith for dear life. 

Lance smelled the warm scent that radiated from Keith, and it smelled just right. Right enough for lance to hold on even harder, and almost go back to sleep. He smelled amazing. Amazing enough that Lance wanted his hoodie. He looked at the table behind him and saw the hoodie. Sitting there. Basically asking for Lance to take it. He jumped up startling Keith awake, grabbed the hoodie, and ran. 

“Lance! Get your ass back here!”  
“Never!”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hoodie, put it on, and laid back down falling back asleep to the scent of Lance McClain.

…

Keith was waking up, still in Lance’s jacket. He got up and walked, well shuffled, back to his apartment a few blocks away from Pidge’s dorm. He reached the apartment only to be greeted by Shiro and Matt having an intense makeout session on the couch. What a way to wake up.

“What the fuck guys.”  
Shiro and matt looked at Keith from the couch, obviously embarrassed. They jumped off the couch.  
“Hi, Keith.” Matt said sheepishly.  
“I’m going back to bed, keep it down.” Keith replied

“Nice jacket, Keith. Who’d you get it from?” Shiro asked with a knowing tone.  
Keith blushed really hard before answering, “Lance”

“Like Pidge’s friend Lance?” Matt asked excitedly.  
“Yeah, now can I go to bed?”  
“It’s 2 pm but sure.”

Keith walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed.  
(I seriously can’t believe i’m falling for this guy. I never even imagined I’d meet him.)

Keith put his head in his hands, and groaned. He laid back down quickly only to hit his head on the wall from being too far back on the bed.   
“FUCK!”  
He adjusted himself so that his head was on his pillow. He put his blanket on top of him and cuddled up in the blanket and jacket. He was oh so comfortable. He didn’t even realize he had fell asleep. 

…

Lance was laying on the bed in his dorm room, that he shared with no one. He took off Keith’s jacket and looked at it. It had been big on him, but he hadn’t realized, it was actually a cropped jacket with a pop collar.  
“ Who the fuck kinda person wears a crop jacket with a pop collar.”

Apparently Keith did. Lance didn’t really care that much. It fit like a normal hoodie on him. The sleeves were even long enough for sleeve paws. 

He put the jacket back on and laid down, basking in the amazing scent of Keith. He thought he could almost here Keith’s voice. 

Wait a minute. He snapped his eyes open and saw Keith standing next to the bed talking to Lance trying to get him to wake up. Lance sat up, a little too fast and forgot his ceilings were low. It resulted in him hitting his head on the ceiling.

“Ouch. Hi Keith.”  
“Hi. Why’d you take my jacket?”  
“Ummm i don’t know actually.”

Lance took Keith’s jacket off, and handed it to him.  
“Oh. Thank’s Lance. You probably want yours back too.”  
Keith started to take the jacket off when lance interjected.  
“Keep it. You need something to remember me by.”  
Keith could feel himself blushing but couldn’t help it. Lance got off his bed and walked to the sink.   
“Ugh. I forgot to wash my makeup off last night.”  
“You wear makeup?”  
“Yeah. some people think its weird, but i think it makes me look better. I don’t just wake up looking like this. It takes work.”  
“Ok. I guess i just wasn’t expecting it.”  
“So, what did you come all the way across campus for?”  
“Oh. Well I thought I might come ask you out on a date.”  
“A date?” Lance asked with panic in his voice.  
“Yeah. I mean you don’t have to but um i figured id at least ask. You don't have to its fine. I’ll just go.”  
“Wait.”  
Keith turned around from halfway through the door.  
“Yes. Yes, I’ll go on a date with you. But you should probably have my number so we can coordinate when and where and stuff like that.”

Lance handed Keith his phone and nodded.  
“Type your number in.”  
“Ok”  
Keith typed the number in and handed the phone back to lance. Lance called the number and heard a quick vibrating from Keith’s pocket. Keith grabbed the phone and hit decline. He added Lance as a contact. Keith when out the door and walked down the hall only to receive a text less than a minute later. 

From: LANCE MCCLAIN  
‘Miss me?  
To: LANCE MCCLAIN  
‘Sure. I’ll txt you later to coordinate. I gtg rn though. Bye’

Keith chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket. He walked out of the building only to see pidge snickering next to his bike.   
“What Pidge. Did you follow me?”  
“Yeah, why. Also i noticed you visited Lance.”  
“Stop. I’m going home. Please don't follow me.”

Keith hopped on his bike and sped away Lance’s jacket flying behind him in the wind.

…

“Oh, Keith left his jacket here.” Lance said to himself.  
He slid the jacket back on, and sniffed it, falling back into a trance of keith.   
Lance went back to bed and fell asleep with the scent of Keith in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. Give me tips on how to write a better fic, bc ive never written a fic before.
> 
> Any way chapter 3 shouldnt take too long.


	3. The Run-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance needs to eat. Lance is more scared than than he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter but I think I like this chapter a lot.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIA

Keith woke up the next morning thinking of Lance. He was contemplating texting him but he didnt think Lance would be up this early. Especially not on a Sunday. He texted Lance anyway.

To:LANCE MCCLAIN  
‘Hey, I’ll pick you up at eight. Dress casual.’

 

…

From: KEITH KOGANE  
‘Hey, I’ll pick you up at eight. Dress casual.’

“Ominous. Also what kind of casual. Mall, movie, or diner casual?”  
“Fuck!”

Lance felt bad leaving Keith on read. He replied.

To: KEITH KOGANE  
‘Ok, should I wait in my room or in the front.?’

Lance didn’t know if that was a good idea to question him but it was sent. There was nothing he could do now.

From: KEITH KOGANE  
‘Either is fine, just be ready at 8’

“Jeez that helped so much.”

Lance walked over to his closet and picked out his black t shirt and bright red jeans. He thought that, although plain, matched his new favorite jacket.

Lance put that on, and went to check his assignments. He had 2 assignments due by midnight tonight. He did not have that kind of time. He figured he would work until 6:30 when he would start getting ready. So that gave him about nine and a half hours to do these assignments and eat. He figured he would eat first. 

 

He went down to the dining hall, and got his food and ate. He was eating a hotdog for breakfast when he felt someone watching over his shoulder. He turned around and it was Throk. 

“What do you want Throk?”  
“I should be asking you the same thing faggot”  
Lance felt disheartened by that remark. What was so wrong with liking boys.  
“I think you have issues, that are deep in your subconscious that you are taking out on me, because I’m an easy target in your eyes. Probably because there is an aspect of yourself that you don’t like,” Lance stood up and got close to Throk’s face, “ That we have in common. We have a lot more in common than you’d think”  
Lance was an inch or two away from Throk’s face. Throk had a wild blush that went all the way to his ears.   
“Shut up faggot. You don’t know anything other than how to take it in the ass.”  
Throk walked away and left Lance alone for the rest of the time in the dining hall.  
Lance chuckled and finished the hotdog. He went back to his dorm and started working on the assignments. 

…

Keith was chilling in his apartment when he heard the front door slam open, followed by giggling which can only come from one guy named Matt. Keith didn’t want to run into them on the couch, so he yelled.  
“Make sure to go into the bedroom guys!”   
Matt let out a small scream and the scream was followed by hearty laughter that belonged to the one and only Shiro. 

“Shiro you didn’t tell me Keith was here!”  
“I didn’t know he’s normally asleep or gone right now.”  
“Whatever,let's go into the bedroom.”  
“Alright.”

Keith chuckled at the overheard conversation. He really wished him and Lance didnt end up doing stupid shit like that. 

*ring ring*   
“SHIT!”  
It was 7:30 and Keith still had to shower. Keith ran into the shower. He only took a ten minute shower. He got dressed with some black jeans, and a blue shirt. The blue shirt was way out of his comfort zone, but he wanted to impress Lance.   
He ran out of his apartment yelling “BYE GUYS!” and slamming the door behind him.   
He hopped on his bike and drove over to Lance’s dorm. He arrived at 5 till 8. He ran up to Lance’s dorm and knocked on the door, trying to smooth out his hair, until Lance answered. 

“Hi, Keith.”  
“Hi, Lance you ready?”  
“Yeah,let's go.”  
Lance grabbed his phone off the counter, went in the hall and locked the door.  
They walked out to the parking lot, and Keith led them to the bike.

“Here.”  
Keith handed Lance a helmet. “Get on.”  
Lance responded with a “You want me to do what?”  
“I want you to get on the bike so we don’t miss the plans.”  
“I am not getting on that bike. I’ll die.”  
“You’ll be fine. I’ve been riding since I was 10.”  
“10?!? OMG! How are you still alive?”  
“I’m smart, now get on please.”  
“Fine”

Keith started the bike and started to drive in the parking lot. He could tell Lance was being cocky because he was barely holding on to him. Keith thought it would be fun to go as fast as possible. Keith revved the engine and sped up, which made Lance jump forward and hold onto him for dear life. 

Keith arrived at the theatre, and helped Lance get off the bike without making it tip over. They walk into the theatre and Keith orders two tickets to go see The Meg, a movie about a huge shark. Keith had learned that a shark was Lance’s favorite animal. 

They get their popcorn and drinks and walk into the theatre. They got tickets for a vip theatre so there were huge two people seats, that recline. Keith went to the top row and picked the seat in the dead center. They sat down and laid back next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was kinda short. the next chapter will be a little longer I promise.


	4. The Cereal Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two tired boys wake up at the theater, and Lance discovers later on, Keith has room mates. And he's lactose intolerant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. What should the average word count for a chapter be? Because I've been told the chapters are too short.

Keith and Lance had fallen asleep yet again. They fell asleep during the movie. Not that they were actually watching the movie because they spent most of the time in the theatre, talking or holding hands, or playing with each other’s hair. They eventually fell asleep with Lance on Keith’s chest, Keith was playing with Lance’s hair and they were holding hands, rested on keiths sides.  
They were woken up by a bright light in their face accompanied by a less than pleased man in a red vest.  
“Excuse me, sirs. The movie has ended and the theatre is closing. “  
“Ok, I’ll wake him up.” Keith said.

Keith gently shook Lance.  
“Lance, dude. You gotta wake up the theatre is closing.”  
Lance groaned in response and just held tighter onto keith.  
“Lance, babe. There is an angry usher telling us to leave.”  
No response.  
“Your hair is messed up.” Keith deadpanned.  
That finally got Lance to wake up.  
“My hair?” He said groggily sitting up.  
“Let’s leave babe.” Keith said more affectionately this time.  
“OK. let’s go.”  
Keith assisted Lance in getting up out of the almost bed.  
They walked very badly to the bike.  
“Maybe we should call an uber?” Lance suggested.  
“Yeah.”  
Lance worked on getting an Uber , but when he dropped his phone Keith picked it up, and finished securing a ride. Thank God Lance has an android.

The Uber showed up in ten minutes. They got in the Uber and Keith told him to drive them to his apartment. He figured it would be better for them to go to his apartment than lance’s dorm.  
They got to the apartment and went inside. Keith brought them to his bedroom. They laid down and went right back to sleep as they were in the movie theatre but not before Lance complaining about Keith trying to go sleep in the living room.

 

Lance was the first to wake up in the morning. He trekked into the unfamiliar kitchen, poured a full bowl of cereal, opened the fridge, and groaned as loud as he could.

“KEITH! WHY THE FUCK DON’T YOU HAVE MILK??” Lance exclaimed.  
“Because I do the shopping, and we’re both lactose intolerant.”  
Lance whipped around, to see the body that matched the voice. A very muscular man with a name tag that stated ‘Takashi’.  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Keith didn’t tell me he had a roommate.”  
“Oh. Yeah, he’s my brother. “  
“Oh. I’m Lance by the way.”  
“I’m Shiro.”  
“ Nice to meet you.”  
Shiro held out his hand to shake Lance’s hand. They shook hands.  
“I should uh.” Lance picked up the bowl and gestured to the room.  
“Sure. have a nice day. By the way Keith has a class at 9:30 and its…. 9:00.”  
“Ok, I’ll wake him up.”  
Lance walked back into the room with a bowl of dry cereal.  
“Hey, Keith. You have a class in thirty minutes. You gotta wake up now.”  
“Nooo.” Keith groaned.  
Lance went and sat down next to Keith giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
“Come on, hun. You’re gonna be late for class. I’ll call an Uber to get here in ten minutes. We can go pick up your bike, and you can ride to class.”

Lance picked up his phone and called an uber. He looked at Keith and sighed because he was so sweet and he didn’t wanna wake him.  
“Keith you need to get up now. The Uber is gonna be here in 8 minutes. I’ll get you some clothes.  
Lance walked to Keith’s closet and sighed thinking about how Keith had zero clothing choice. Lance had no choice but to pick out a black shirt and some black skinny jeans and of course, Lance’s hoodie.  
Keith finally sat up. He looked at Lance and asked, “Hey, what time is it?”  
“5 after 9. I called an Uber it should be here in five minutes. “  
“SHIT! My bike?”  
“The Uber is gonna take us there and you’re gonna get the bike, and I’m gonna take the Uber to my apartment.”  
“Ok. I’m gonna get dressed now. “ Keith got up and grabbed the clothes laid out on his desk across the room.  
“I’ll go wait in the living room. Hurry up.”  
“Ok.”  
Lance walked into the living room only to be greeted by another man he did not know was gonna be there. He yelped.  
“Hi, um who are you?”  
“I’m Matt” He reached out his hand, “Shiro’s boyfriend”  
“Oh. Cool.”  
Lance continued walking to the door. He reached the door, looked around for a clock,found no clock’s and checked the time on his phone.

‘9:58 PM’

“KEITH KOGANE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!”  
“I’m coming jeez. Let’s go.”  
“Finally.”  
Lance and Keith walked out the door leaving it unlocked because was Matt was home. They speed walked down to the road and saw an Uber yelling  
“Uber for Lance?”  
“Right here!” Lance yelled to the driver.  
“Come on let’s go.” Said Lance to Keith.  
“Yeah ok. Let’s go get my bike.”  
They got in the backseat of the brand new black suburban, that was giving them an Uber ride. They sat down, Keith behind the driver. Lance was in the middle, leaving the right side of the car completely empty.

Keith put his hand on Lance’s left thigh. He started to moved his hand back and forth in a comforting and loving motion. Lance started to blush, because he hadn’t realized what was going on until now. He looked over at Keith and caught him looking at him. Keith realized he was caught, blushed and looked away.  
“Alright, here we are. “

Their moment was interrupted by an angry british uber driver. Keith got out of the Uber, ducked his head into the car and asked Lance, “Coming?”  
“Oh, I was gonna take this Uber to my dorm.”  
“I don’t want you in an Uber alone. Come on. I’ve got time to drive you home. It’s on my way.”  
“Ok.” Lance agreed reluctantly. He got out of the Uber and walked over to the bike. He grabbed the helmet and waited for Keith to get on before he got on. Keith got on the bike and gestured for Lance to get on. Lance got on the bike, with an uneasy feeling.

Keith sped to Lance’s dorm. When they arrived Lance got off the bike and turned to Keith,  
“Last night was fun. Let’s do it again sometime.”  
Keith nodded in an affirmative response.  
“I’d love that. I have to go though, so I’ll see you later.”  
Keith sped off. Lance watched him go down the street. He started to walk to the main building doors. He bumped into someone on the way in.  
“Sorry.” Lance mumbled, not looking up.  
“Well, hi there, faggot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for some angsty bull with Throk.  
> Also I might be updating a little less,so I can write longer chapters for yall. Umm so maybe once a week? Every sunday. Tell me when the best time to update is.


	5. In a Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes to terms with some things. Keith is in trouble. Honestly, what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuhhhh hahah havent updated in 5 ever but this chapter is a bit longer so i guess thats a plus,....

TW: HOMOPOBIA

Lance had no idea why he was being targeted by Throk. He hadn’t really done anything wrong. Although he might be upset at lance’s accusation of him being gay. But that’s no reason to be a bitch.   
“Waiting at my door Throk?” Lance rebuked.  
“Yeah. So I could come tell you in person.  
“Tell me what?”  
“That your new boyfriend Keith, he’s not who he says he is. He doesn’t like you and probably never will, so don’t get too attached.”  
Lance was startled by that comment.”What do you mean?” Lance asked.  
“You’ll find out sooner or later.” Throk then decided to walk off with a stupid smirk on his face. He hit lance’s shoulder, and responded with a, “Goodbye. Faggot. “  
He started to walk down the sidewalk as Lance watched in bewilderment.Lance shook the comment off as Throk being Throk. But Lance being Lance. Wasn’t going to completely forget about it.

…

Lance was is in his room when he decided to text Keith. He WAS NOT going to mention what Throk had said to him. 

TO: KEITH KOGANE  
‘Hey’

Was ‘hey’ okay? Especially after what Throk had said. Even if it wasn’t okay it was already sent, so there was nothing he could do.

FROM: KEITH KOGANE  
‘Hey… miss me already? ;)’

Lance smiled when he read this text. He knew exactly why. He liked this boy. This emo, brooding, lanky, boy. 

TO: KEITH KOGANE  
‘Haha’  
‘I just wanted to talk.’

Lance didn’t know what he was doing, but he liked it. He liked not knowing. 

FROM: KEITH KOGANE  
‘Kinda busy right now. Talk later?’

This was completely understandable so Lance had no Idea why he was so hurt. 

TO:KEITH KOGANE  
‘That’s fine. Ttyl’ 

Lance set his phone down, and laid on his bed. He sighed, “Why would Throk say that?” He wondered aloud. Lance grabbed his journal, and started writing. He was just writing down thoughts, when he realized what all of his thoughts were about.   
Keith. They were all about Keith. 

…

Keith walked into class. He just put his phone away. He sat down in his normal spot. He started to think. Think about someone. About Lance. Keith was thinking about Lance. Ironic right. Keith was too distracted to pay attention in class. He grabbed his phone and turned on some music. He put his headphones in, and laid his head back. He shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was gonna fail this class because of a guy. Lance. Not just a guy. Lance.

Later on Keith was walking to the coffee shop, when he got a text. 

 

FROM: SHIRO  
‘WHERE ARE YOU!!?”

“Shit!” Keith exclaimed. He remembered he was supposed to go straight home after class today. He started running back towards his apartment. He ran across the street. He hadn’t looked at the road, before he ran. He heard a loud noise. A horn. Speeding up. He didn’t know what to do. He felt like a deer in the headlights.   
All he could do was watch. Watch as this car was coming straight toward him. Time was slowing down. He couldn’t move.   
( I should have told him. I should have told him I love him.)  
Everything went black. Keith had been run over.

 

…

Lance was reading over the instructions for an assignment when he got the text.

FROM: TAKASHI SHIROGANE

His phone screen showed.  
“Why is Keith’s brother texting me?” Lance wondered aloud. He grabbed his phone and read the message. 

‘Come outside I’m waiting in parking space 23A… HURRY’

Lance sensed the urgency in the message. He put his slides on, grabbed his coat, and went outside. He quickly found Shiro’s car. He ran to it. He knocked on the window for Shiro to unlock the door. Shiro complied quickly. Lance hopped in the car, and before his door was even completely closed, Shiro took off. Lance got buckled quickly.  
“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Lance asked.   
“Not yet.” Shiro answered in a monotone voice. Shiro was trying to keep it together for lance, but he couldn’t. A tear ran down his cheek. His breathed hicked. He kept driving. The two men were driving in silence, until they reached the hospital. Lance was terrified.   
“Shiro? Why the hell are we at the hospital? And why are you crying? What the hell!”  
“Keith.” was all that Shiro could choke out before completely sobbing.  
“Are you okay?” Lance asked Shiro.   
Shiro sniffled, “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go.”  
“Is Keith ok?” Lance asked with a worried voice.   
“Let’s just go in.” Shiro replied.  
“Ok.”

Lance and Shiro got out of the car and started to walk inside. Shiro opened the doors, and let lance in.   
“Thanks”  
“Yeah”   
Shiro walked to the front desk. “Keith Kogane”  
The lady at the desk, looked through the files on her computer.   
“Room 453”  
“Thank you.”  
Shiro walked with lance to the elevator. They got on. Shiro pressed the level 4 button. The elevator doors closed. The elevator went up. The doors opened with a ding. Shiro looked at the sign.   
“453 is to the left.” Lance almost whispered.  
Shiro nodded, and turned to the left, following Lance. Lance came to an immediate halt. Took a deep breath, and went in. He looked at the resting boy in the bed. He had casts on his legs, and a wrap on his head. Lance didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t wanna wake him. Should I go?” Lance asked.  
“No. He is gonna want you as soon as he wakes up. “ Shiro replied in a sure voice. Shiro gestured at the only chair in the room. “Sit. Do you want anything from the cafe? Coffee, cake?”  
Lance was looking at Keith, without moving, he replied, “A coffee with cream and sugar, please?”   
“Sure.” Shiro replied before walking out the door to the hospital room. Lance was alone. He scoffed. “Idiot. Running into danger.” Lance put his head down.   
“I was running for Shiro.” Keith coughed up. Lance pulled his head up at the sound of Keith, up and talking. “NURSE!!” Lance called. The nurse came running. “I see you’re finally up. How do you feel?”   
“Pretty okay, considering I was plowed over by a car.”  
“It’s good you have a sense of humor.” The nurse chuckled. “I’m gonna start you on a morphine drip.OK?” The nurse noted.  
“Yeah, thats fine.” Keith replied unenthusiastically.

The nurse started working on the drip. “What happened?” Lance asked choking up.  
“I was running to get home. Shiro messaged me. I was by the coffee shop. I didn’t look across the street before I ran into it. The car couldn’t stop in time. “ Keith explained to Lance.   
Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, and kissed it. He started to slowly rub his thumb over Keith’s calloused knuckles. “Dummy. You should’ve looked.” Chuckled Lance. Shiro opened the sliding door. “Here.” Shiro gestured toward the coffee cup, in his left hand. He set it down on the stand next to Keith’s hospital bed. Lance looked up, “Wanna sit?” He said while getting up from the chair. “Sure. “ Shiro walked across the room, and sat in the chair. He exhaled and chuckled at the same time. “Keith. It wasn’t that urgent. What the hell.” Shiro looked up at Keith.   
“I was late. I was trying to get home to you. You made it sound urgent. I just wasn’t looking when I crossed.”   
Lance chuckled with tears in his eyes. “Gosh, you’re such an idiot! Only an idiot would just run out into the road! Why didn’t you at least jump out of the way! That was so FUCKING stupid of you to do!” Lance was sobbing by now. Shiro got out of the chair. “Lance, come with me.” Shiro said, calmly but in a way where lance knew it wasn’t an option. Lance walked out of the room. Body shaking. Eyes furious. “I know. I know. I shouldn’t have freaked out. It’s just, why would he put himself in danger like that?” Lance raised his voice. He took a deep breath, “He makes it so hard to love him, when he does dangerous things like that.” Lance said with a soft chuckle. He then realized what he had said. “AHH! Forget I said that.” Lance said sheepishly.   
“No problem, Lance.” Shiro chuckled. “But I don’t think you’re too far off in your feelings. Talk to Keith. He might feel the same way.” Shiro held lance’s shoulder for a second. “See you later, Lance.” Shiro walked away, leaving lance paralyzed at what he had said about Keith.   
“Lance. Come here.” Keith croaked from the hospital bed.   
Lance walked over to Keith’s bed. “Yeah?”   
“I’m sorry.” Keith said almost sounding ashamed.   
Lance was surprised by this answer. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and started rubbing his hand on the other’s knuckles.”No. I’m sorry for yelling at you like that. It’s not your fault the car didn’t stop.” Lance said. “Don’t ever be sorry about being injured.” Lance chuckled.” I mean, you should’ve looked before crossing the street but,” Keith chuckled at this.   
“I know, Lance. I know.” Keith brought the conjoined hands up to his mouth and kissed the top of Lance’s hand.   
Lance received a text. He let go of Keith’s hand. 

FROM:HUNK  
‘Hey. There’s something wrong with pidge. I need your help.’

“Uhh. Keith. I’m sorry. Hunk just texted me and said something was up with pidge. I need to go help him. I’ll , uh, see you later. “ Keith nodded.   
“Ok. Go help pidge. She’s all that matters right now. “ Keith waved goodbye to lance. Lance walked out the door. He walked out to the front of the building.   
“Shit.” He said softly. He remembered he had come with Shiro. Shiro was gone. Lance grabbed his phone to call an Uber. He opened up the app. There was a car 2 minutes away. He clicked on the car, only to find the driver was Throk. “Ya know what, I’ll walk and get some fresh air. “

 

…

Lance was walking into the dorm building when Hunk came storming down the stairs.  
“Come on, hurry. Pidge needs help.” Hunk grabbed Lance by the wrist, and practically dragged him up the stairs. They were both running down the hallway, when Hunk stopped abruptly, in front of Pidge’s door. He turned to Lance and started to fix his hair, and straighten his hair.   
“What are you doing? I thought Pidge needed emergent help.” Lance asked worried.  
“Yeah, you’re the model.” Hunk said breathless.  
“Model? I thought this was important. You made me leave Keith, to be a model?!” Lance backed away from Hunk.   
“You know how much he means to me.” Lance said calmly. Almost too calmly.   
He was crying now. Lance was crying. This happened often. But these tears were different. These tears were tears of pain. Pain. Not because of Hunk lying to him, but because of Keith. Not leaving Keith alone at the hospital. The pain was because of the feelings lance held for Keith. The feeling of love, that turned. The feelings that turned sour. Sour feelings. How did that happen? How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoy this badly written gay love story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through to the end of the fic :)  
> Ill update soon


End file.
